1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board, and more particularly, to a power transforming circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplies have been a key power transforming component for electronic devices all the time. With continuous development in electronics technology, internet and multimedia technologies are also becoming gradually grown-up. Therefore, power supplies with steady power output are desirable. In view of the fact that designing high-power power supplies involves high design cost and high-level technology, multilayer power supplies have been developed with the multiple layers arranged in a stack or side by side in parallel. The multilayer power supplies can be categorized into parallel power supplies with high power output and redundant power supplies.
FIG. 1 illustrates a circuit board for electrical connection with conventional multilayer power supplies. Referring to FIG. 1, the circuit board 10 includes multiple groups of power connecting ports 11a, 11b for electrical connection with multiple power supplies (not shown). Each group of power connecting ports 11a, 11b are electrically connected with power processing circuit 12a, 12b, and a heat dissipating hole 13 are defined between each group of power connecting ports 11a, 11b. In addition, a power transforming circuit 14 is disposed at a lower portion of the circuit board 10. The power processing circuits 12a, 12b are connected through power bridges 20 for power integration, and power cables 30 are assembled to power connecting holes 14a of the power transforming circuit 14. The power required by the electronic devices is becoming higher hand higher. However, the power output is limited by the industrial specifications that these electronic devices must comply with, for example, 2U or 3U server, where the 2U or 3U represents the industrial specification that follows the stand width of 19 inches and height of 1.75 inches. The power transforming circuit 14 must be disposed on the circuit board 10 and therefore the number of the power connecting ports 11a, 11b is limited, thus causing a waste of space. Moreover, to meet different power needs of various electronic devices, there must be a sufficient number of the power transforming circuits 14 disposed on the circuit board 10 and, accordingly, there must be a sufficient number of the power connecting holes 14a. As a result, the use area of the circuit board 10 and hence the overall size of the electronic devices cannot be effectively reduced.